The Drunken Kliss
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: 2x14. Missing Scene. O que aconteceu no período que vai do fim da festa de Rachel até Burt encontrar Blaine dormindo na cama de Kurt.


**Título:** The Drunken Kliss  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2012 p/ ****Kass****,** Missing Scene, Slash M/M, drama/dramaqueen-ess ksks  
**Advertências:** Contém spoilers leves do 1x05, 2x12 e 2x14; menções a consumo de bebidas alcoólicas por menores de idade.  
**Resumo:** O que aconteceu no período que vai do fim da festa de Rachel até Burt encontrar Blaine dormindo na cama de Kurt. 2x14.  
**Disclaimer: **Glee não me pertence! Você acha que se pertencesse eu deixaria o 4x04 acontecer!?

**The Drunken Kliss**

-Obrigado, Finn.

-De nada, mano. –Finn respondeu, tendo acabado de depositar o tal Blaine na cama de Kurt. Ficou olhando para a situação por alguns segundos, imaginando se devia dizer algo. –Não vamos ficar encrencados, ne? Tipo, o Burt num vai me matar por isso, ne?

-Isso? Matar? Por quê?- e depois diziam que ele era o dramático da família.

-É...porque, tipo, vocês dois não são... é... estão...- ele gesticulou indicando Kurt e o garoto na cama e corando absurdamente. -... estão... sabe, juntos?

-Não, nós...nós somos _só_amigos... –Kurt disse, usando um tom amargo e de descaso para esconder a ponta de tristeza. Não era como se

Finn fosse muito atencioso, então ele não percebeu.

-Ah, okay, então, vou indo, tá? Tchau.- Finn saiu bocejando.

Viu-o fechar a porta e suspirou, enfim relaxando e deixando sua pose de forte de lado por alguns segundos. Sentia-se exausto, a noite não fora nem de perto como imaginara... não que tivesse se iludido de novo -não muito, pelo menos- depois de Blaine tão claramente ter dito que nada ocorreria entre os dois, mas terminar o dia com ele beijando Rachel Berry... nem em seus piores pesadelos... como era que todo cara por quem ele tinha uma quedinha acabava com a Rachel?

Não, Kurt! Lembra o que as garotas disseram! Já chega de ficar sofrendo por garotos, precisava se focar no que importava, seu sonho de ser uma estrela. **(1)**Mas... custava ser um pouco feliz no meio do caminho?

Saiu de buraco em que estava se afundando ao ouvir o som de alguém se mexendo. Ergueu o olhar e viu Blaine se mover, espalhando-se na cama e virando a cabeça, enfiando-a mais no travesseiro e escondendo-a parcialmente com um dos braços. O garoto estava deitado de costas, com uma perna na cama e a outra pendendo para fora a partir do joelho, o movimento expusera um pedacinho de pele dos quadris, onde a camisa havia se erguido um pouco.

Sentiu-se engasgar, os olhos arregalados encarando a pele clara coberta com alguns pelos escuros na parte mais próxima do umbigo. Suas bochechas esquentaram e Kurt sabia que devia estar mais vermelho que o uniforme das líderes de torcida. Também sentiu uma sensação estranha e nova na barriga, um calor gostoso que fazia seu coração acelerar e sua respiração pesar. Não era tão desconhecida, em proporções menores, lembrava-se de uma sensação parecida quando olhara as revistas que April **(2)**lhe dera tempos atrás. Ui, isso lhe trouxe lembranças da primeira e única vez que bebera, não fora uma experiência agradável e pretendia não repeti-la, sendo esse um dos motivos de ter se mantido sóbrio na festa.

Bocejou, o cansaço voltando com tudo e balançou a cabeça. Começando a arrumar o que faltava, puxou o lençol de debaixo da perna de Blaine e então notou que o outro ainda estava de sapato, oh não, não! Não em cima de sua cama! Pegou a perna e, com cuidado, retirou o calçado, colocando o membro de volta antes de erguer o outro que tocava o chão, também o deixando só de meia, mas dessa vez repousando a perna do lado da outra na cama. Ia começar a cobri-lo quando Blaine se mexeu de novo, dessa vez, ficando de lado, encarando o lado oposto ao que Kurt se encontrava e piscando, parecendo acordar um pouco, levando uma mão a barriga e se encolhendo.

Kurt reconheceu os sinais e correu, indo pegar algo para que Blaine pudesse vomitar, colocou o objeto perto da boca do menor, postando-se atrás dele e erguendo-o de leve para tanto. Blaine fez um som de protesto e piscou, sorrindo, estando entre acordado e dormindo. Afastando o rosto do balde e enfiando nariz no rosto de Kurt, mesmo que a posição não permitisse muito alcance.

-Blaine, o que você ta fazendo? – Kurt afastou o rosto, sentindo-se corar de novo. E só recebendo como resposta a risada do outro. – Que seja. Aqui está, vou deixar bem pertinho para o caso de você querer vomitar e o banheiro é ali, caso precise.- ele apontou e virou a cabeça do outro pelo queixo. O outro acenou que entendera e continuou rindo.- O que é tão engraçado, afinal?

-Voceeeeê...- Blaine respondeu rouco e com a voz embriagada.-...é que... é a primeeeira vezzzz... que a gente saiiii a noite e seeeeem unifome... e você... você já me levooou pra... pra cama! – Blaine riu ainda mais, virando-se para ficar de frente para o outro.

Kurt conseguiu atingir um tom mais intenso de vermelho e seu coração quase pulou para fora. Depois despertou, balançando a cabeça ao sentir o outro ainda rindo sobre si, quase deitado em seu peito agora. Lá estava ele sendo idiota de novo! E, para somar, ainda procurava sentido nas palavras de alguém com tanto álcool no sangue.

-Vermeeeeelho! Hahaha Você tá toooodo vermelho, sabia?- Blaine sorria feito bobo, o rosto bem perto do de Kurt. Lá estava o motivo dele se derreter todo e alguém podia culpar Kurt por isso?- Eu amooo veermelho, sabia?

Riu ao ouvir o que Blaine dizia. Era melhor colocar o outro logo para dormir, estava ficando tarde.

Tentou erguer-se e assim os narizes acabaram se tocando, Kurt congelou, sem saber o que fazer, o olhar preso aos orbes cor de mel. Já estes encaravam outra coisa e se Kurt fosse chutar o que era, diria que Blaine estava olhando para os lábios dele.

E então aconteceu.

Blaine acabou com a pouca distância que os separavam selando os lábios um no outro, talvez Kurt tenha ajudado também, não saberia dizer, ainda mais agora que sua mente estava tão vazia. Não fora o melhor dos beijos –não que Kurt tivesse com o que comparar-, fora desajeitado e meio molhado, mas fora com o Blaine e delicado, suave, intenso e tão, tão consensual...

Oh droga, 'consensual'.

Usou a mão que, nem sabia como, mas havia se enfiado nos cachos desarrumados de Blaine e o afastou com cuidado. O garoto estava muito bêbado e nem devia saber o que fazia, Kurt, estando sóbrio, precisava ser o responsável ali. Afastou-se, saindo de debaixo do outro, percebendo que suas pernas tremiam como gelatina ao sair da cama e ficar de pé. Blaine fez um som de protesto e tentou alcançá-lo com as mãos.

-H-hora de dormir, B-blaine!-Kurt pegou o lençol e o cobriu, aproveitando que isso confundira o cérebro entorpecido do outro para fugir para o banheiro e se acalmar, demorando ao máximo em sua rotina noturna e para colocar o pijama.

Criando coragem, voltou ao quarto, encontrando Blaine enfiando sob as cobertas, soltou o ar que nem notara que prendera e, com cuidado, deitou num cantinho da cama, o mais longe possível do outro. No segundo seguinte encontrou-se cheio de Blaine nos braços, o garoto se agarrara a ele como se fosse um polvo, esfregando a cabeça no peito de Kurt. Tentou empurrá-lo sem sucesso.

-K-Kuuurt... tãooo bommmm... –Kurt só pode ouvir o que Blaine dissera por estarem tão perto. E logo só o que ouvia era a respiração e batidas do coração compassadas de Blaine e as suas mais aceleradas.

Ficou ali sem saber direito por quanto tempo, só respirando e tentando se mover o mínimo possível. E, enquanto ia enfim caindo no sono, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que não queria estar se sentindo tão mal e tão bem ao mesmo tempo.

**The end.**

**(1):**Referencia ao 2x12= Kurt, Mercedes e Rachel fazem uma festa do pijama, no qual Kurt confessa/percebe que seus sentimentos serem correspondidos por Blaine fora tudo produto de sua imaginação. Nela, Mercedes aponta como os outros dois se focam tanto em namorados que relegam seus sonhos de carreira.

**(2):** Referencia ao 1x05= April dá revistas de homens musculosos junto com bebida para conseguir o apoio de Kurt para que ela possa continuar no coral.


End file.
